


Just Elle, Thank You

by kaibagirl



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl





	Just Elle, Thank You

“Oi! Cinderella! Be a dear and fetch my dress,” called one of my stepsisters.

Again? I groaned silently. Also its not Cinderella, it's just Elle. Get it right.

But, I went and got the stupid dress anyway.

It's really ugly.

It is hot pink, with ruffles and with giant, fist sized blue roses all over. The material is velvet, and there are cabbage sized roses at the hem. Personally, I think the embroiderer went crazy while designing this. It's terrible. I don’t understand why anyone would buy this.

Then again, my sisters - stepsisters, thank God - are just as ugly as this.

On the inside, of course.

Despite the fact that they are horrible to me and all that, I would never ridicule someone based on their appearance, even though they do it to me.

I don’t want to sink to their level.

But still, they are horrible. Especially my stepmother.

I miss my mother.

And father too of course.

But, I really miss them. I can’t say that I need them, because I’m obviously surviving even without them, but it’d be nice to talk to them, to hug them, to hear their advice. Ah, if only.

I guess that's impossible…

Oh well, it's still nice to dream, you know?

“CINDERELLA!!!! BRING ME THAT DRESS THIS INSTANT!!” rang my stepsister’s voice from across the mansion.

“Its Elle! JUST ELLE!!!! Is that really so hard to say?” I said, while muttering stupid idiot and a couple of not so nice words under my breath.

But even so, I went to give her the stupid dress.

I wish....

I wish I had a fairy godmother, who would get me my happy ending.

I look out the window, and a star seemed to twinkle brightly. I stand there, mesmerized at the friendly star. Then my stepsister’s voice screeches again and I’m forced to look away.

The star winked at me, and I smiled to myself.

Maybe one day, I’ll find my prince and gallop away with him - forever.

Not an actual prince, mind you. I wouldn’t have a chance. Especially in these rags i’m wearing.

There was a time… where I had a nice life with my parents....

“CINDERELLA!!!! GET ME THAT DRESS RIGHT NOW!!! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!” shrieks my stepsister.

Oh well, one can dream..


End file.
